


Ярлыки

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, синдром аспергера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед вами настоящий эксклюзив, история, рассказанная Джоном Уотсоном и Шерлоком Холмсом. История про тотальное непонимание, настоящую дружбу и этикетки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярлыки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Der_Leser, которая хотела Шерлока с синдромом Аспергера. Спасибо, что вдохновляла меня!  
> В моем представлении, Шерлок здесь выглядит так: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyw14wPdas1r4j2lfo2_250.gif

**Джон**

Когда я впервые встретил Шерлока Холмса? Ох, ладно… дайте-ка сообразить… да, я помню это совершенно точно – была суббота, поздняя осень, где-то после полудня, потому что я как раз закончил писать и собирался выглянуть на улицу – может быть, пройтись до почты или магазина – когда он появился.

Он возник на моем пороге, абсолютно растерянный и в то же время… очень целеустремленный. Он смотрел за мое плечо, в квартиру, будто собирался вломиться внутрь без приглашения. Думаю, он так бы и сделал, если бы я не впустил его.

– Мне нужно в ванну, – сказал он. – Можно, я займу твою?

Я подумал, может, он потерялся или что-то еще… может, ему стало плохо, или срочно понадобилось в туалет, так срочно, что он решил обратиться в первый же дом, который ему попался. Придумывал оправдания, чтобы ситуация не выходила за рамки нормальности – так он потом мне объяснил. Делал то же, что и любой другой вменяемый человек при встрече с ним.

Помню, он тогда выглядел странно. На нем была школьная форма, чистая и новенькая, немного старомодная, какая бывает в закрытых школах. Но галстук был развязан, а рукава блейзера самым варварским образом закатаны до локтей. На плече висела потрепанная сумка-портфель, вроде тех, которые вечно таскают студенты. На нем были очки, из-за чего он выглядел скорее ботаником, чем каким-нибудь наркоманом-грабителем. Невозможно опасаться человека в очках, мне кажется.

В руке он держал такую штуковину из магазина… ей еще наклеивают ценники – он сжимал ее, как оружие.

Конечно, я впустил его.

 

**Шерлок**

 

Я познакомился с Джоном Уотсоном восемнадцатого ноября тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого года. Это 997 год 2 тысячелетия, 97 год XX века, 7 год 10-го десятилетия XX века, 8 год 1990-х годов. Наша встреча произошла в субботу, на крыльце дома 221В, в 13 часов 02 минуты.

В тот день я в первый раз сбежал из школы.

Старшая школа, в которой я учился, «Тимминбли-холл», была так называемой «закрытой школой», хотя нас в ней не закрывали. Если бы закрывали, я бы не смог сбежать, вероятно, но я смог и сбежал. Я воспользовался пригородным автобусом, чтобы добраться по города, сидел на последних местах, справа, когда автобус ехал по солнечной стороне, и слева, когда свернул. Читал книгу («Молекулярная биология: учебное пособие»), но не мог сосредоточиться из-за шума двигателя. Старая женщина, сидящая впереди, дала мне арахис в пакете, я его съел.

Потом еще пообедал в кафе без названия, съел вафли и кекс, потому что у них не было пудинга – в школе нам давали пудинг. Я расплатился карточкой Майкрофта. В кафе было тихо и совсем пусто, никого, кроме официанта, на которого я смотрел. Я заметил, что у него проблемы со страховкой и сыном, который либо сломал, либо угнал машину. Ошибся, сказав это вслух, и меня попросили уйти. Так я и сделал.

Я хотел пройтись по городу и купить несколько нужных вещей, которые пригодятся в путешествии. Вместо этого зашел в магазин и украл этикет-пистолет. Потом хотел дойти до фонтана, потому что слышал плеск где-то за домами, может, на соседней улице. Но тут часы на ратуше начали бить, и я прикинул, что в «Тимминбли-холл» сейчас закончился обед, так что у меня свободный час на ванну. Я посмотрел на запястье, чтобы сверится с сейчасами. И верно – ванна.

Как только я вспомнил о Распорядке, я уже не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Джон Уотсон впустил меня почти без разговоров. Я побежал вверх по лестнице, он крикнул: «Первая дверь налево!» – но там был туалет, нужная комната оказалась справа. Я заперся, снял всю одежду и разложил на краю раковины, придавил трусы куском мыла, чтобы не упали. Я очень торопился, потому что сильно опаздывал – мне следовало быть в ванной уже четыре минуты двадцать две секунды, и эта цифра постоянно увеличивалась. Неприятно, очень неприятно, когда приходится нарушать Распорядок. Думаю, я мог бы там умереть.

Я залез в ванну, она была холодной. Взялся за бортики и согнул колени. Уткнулся в них лбом. Сразу все прошло.

Через сорок пять минут я оделся и спустился вниз. Джон Уотсон пил чай на кухне. Мне он тоже налил, спросил про молоко, сахар, но я сказал «нет».

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил он тогда.

И я снова сказал «нет».

 

**Джон**

 

Конечно, я понял, что он несовершеннолетний. Мне не нравится, когда в газетах говорят про мою злонамеренность, но еще хуже, когда меня выставляют придурком. На этом мальчишке прописными буквами было написано, вдоль и поперек: частная школа. То есть, да, он был высоким, очень высоким, выше меня – хотя это как раз не достижение… что ж. Современная молодежь вся такая: долговязая, неуклюжая. Все эти мальчишки, которые просят закурить и смеются тебе в спину. Голоса ломаются, подбородки гладкие, но приходится смотреть на них снизу вверх. Не то что бы я ворчал… хотя да, именно этим я и занимаюсь.

Дело было не только в его росте или уверенности, хотя держался он превосходно. Просто у меня возникло ощущение, что он старше меня. Где-то там, глубоко внутри. Назовите это интуицией – потому что тогда он еще не продемонстрировал свой блестящий ум. Наверное, писатели просто чувствуют такие вещи; вещи, про которые можно хорошо написать.

На нем был блейзер с нашивкой – я узнал герб Тимминбли, элитной школы для богатых мальчиков.

– Считаешь меня идиотом? – спросил я.

– Нет, просто не слишком умным, – откликнулся Шерлок. – У тебя средний ум.

– Ты не можешь делить со мной ренту. С чего ты вообще взял, что мне сосед нужен?

– Потому что у тебя мало денег, и ты не можешь вносить полную квартплату – я знаю, сколько стоит аренда домов в хороших районах. Скоро придется подыскивать другое место, а ты этого не хочешь, потому что на тебе старый свитер, не из-за бедности и точно не из-за красоты, все дело в сантиментах. И эта кружка из медицинского университета, ты ее хранишь и пользуешься ей до сих пор. Значит, уже привык к дому, будешь искать соседа, чтобы делить квартплату. Я украл карточку у брата, на ней достаточно денег. И у меня есть удостоверение личности, на котором написано, что я совершеннолетний.

И мерзавец протянул мне карточку. Так я узнал его имя – потому что он не представился – и еще имел возможность полюбоваться самой ужасной фотографией на свете. Она словно была сделана через дверной глазок – или просто в момент съемки Шерлока вдруг разбил лицевой спазм. Подняв глаза от карточки, я вздрогнул: Шерлок в точности повторил эту гримасу, должно быть, чтобы было легче узнать. Все его лицо ужасным образом исказилось, глаза сощурились, оскал выглядел угрожающим.

Мне потом еще пару раз приходилось видеть эту гримасу. Она означала: «Я улыбаюсь, как это и положено делать». Он был безнадежен, просто безнадежен.

Я сказал, что нам нужно дождаться домовладелицу, чтобы обсудить с ней все вопросы. Оставил Шерлока в гостиной – смотреть телевизор – а сам поднялся к себе и нашел в справочнике телефон «Тимминбли-холл». За Шерлоком приехали в рекордные сроки – еще даже передача не закончилась.

 

**Шерлок**

 

Нет причин, чтобы я оправдывался. Взламывать замки я научился в младшей школе, это было нетрудно. Последовательность движений. Почти все в этом мире основывается на последовательности движений – от бокса до секса. Я научился боксировать по книге. Не сразу. В книгах ничего не пишут про то, что получать удары от соперника больно. Об этом следует предупреждать. Но думаю, это просто еще одна из вещей, про которые люди говорят:

«Само собой разумеется».

Ненавижу эту фразу.

Юридические формальности мне неинтересны, но я уверен, что взломать замок в собственном доме не считается за правонарушение. У нас с Джоном Уотсоном была устная договоренность о том, что я могу стать его соседом. И закончим на этом.

Вышло так, что он не успел вручить мне ключи, а я не смог перевести деньги на счет домовладелицы (не было информации о номере ее счета). К тому же, учитывая, что хозяйкой дома была старая женщина, она могла захотеть, чтобы я расплачивался наличными. Поэтому сначала я проник к банкомату, а потом уже проник в дом 221В.

Была ночь, так что я не стал будить Джона Уотсона. Я предположил, что он оставил мне спальню на втором этаже (из-за его хромоты). Нашел свою комнату, распаковал вещи. Услышал, как Джон поднимается по лестнице – медленно, не из-за хромоты, а чтобы не создавать шума. Открыл дверь, и тогда он кинулся на меня с пистолетом.

Я почти уверен, что он не хотел меня застрелить.

Он отволок меня вниз, на кухню, все время удерживая за воротник рубашки сзади. Это называется «шкирка», я не знаю, почему. Джон Уотсон толкнул меня на стул так, чтобы я ударился задом. Он все еще держал пистолет. Его левая рука дрожала, а правая нет.

– Это незарегистрированное оружие, – сказал я, глядя на кухонный стол. Тик. – SIG-Sauer P226 (Так.), пистолет предназначен для стандартного (Тик.) патрона НАТО Парабеллум, длина ствола четыре с половиной (Так.) дюйма, браунингская схема запирания, (Тик.) версия L106A1, с антикоррозионным покрытием.

Так.

Джон Уотсон открыл рот и посмотрел на меня. (Тик. Так. Тик. Так.) После долгого молчания он сунул пистолет в карман пижамных штанов (несоблюдение техники безопасности).

– У тебя большие проблемы, – сказал он. (Тик.)

– Почему?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь!

(Так.) Это было невыносимо. Я встал, подошел к настенным часам и снял их. Вытащил батарейку.

– Какого черта ты творишь?

– Можно мне пойти спать? Я устал, потому что обычно в это время уже сплю.

– Что? Нет! Тебе нельзя идти спать, нет, какого черта? Почему ты в моем доме? Как ты сюда пробрался?..

– Вскрыл замок.

– Вскрыл… Шерлок!

Джон Уотсон сел за стол, положил ладони на лицо. Я ждал какого-то знака, что разговор закончен – люди обычно не говорят об этом прямо и очень удивляются, когда я жду от них реплики долгие часы. Им просто следует предупреждать, вот и все, но они считают это сложным.

– Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, – сказал Джон Уотсон, все еще держа лицо в руках. – Ты должен вернуться в школу.

– Там скучно. И потом, мы уже обсудили это. Я занял комнату наверху, ведь ты не против?

– Это чертов ночной кошмар, – сказал Джон Уотсон, хотя вполне очевидно, что он бодрствовал.

 

**Джон**

 

Злился? А как вы думаете? Однажды я чуть не пристрелил его, приняв за грабителя. В другой раз вместо пистолета прихватил швабру, и правильно сделал – сломанный хребет тоже штука не слишком приятная, но Шерлок хорошо уворачивался. Он спросил меня, почему я размахиваю шваброй – будто это было странно, а вовсе не то, что он снова посреди гостиной глубокой ночью.

Он был уверен, что мы соседи. Понимаете? Вроде детской игры. Я не мог разубедить его. Он все тыкал мне под нос свое фальшивое удостоверение, пытался всучить деньги. Я выгонял его каждый раз. Но не посреди ночи, конечно. Приходилось стелить ему наверху. Иногда к утру он уже испарялся, а иногда я обнаруживал его на кухне, в одних трусах. Он прихлебывал кофе, готовил себе завтрак. Целое представление, эти его завтраки. Сначала он брал два кусочка хлеба, каждый мазал шоколадной пастой. Потом чистил банан, разрезал его пополам и вдоль, один кусочек клал на хлеб, остальные выбрасывал. Накрывал хлеб другим куском, разрезал их по диагонали, чтобы вышли треугольники. Выглядел таким довольным собой, словно только что соорудил вечный двигатель.

Я менял замки трижды, бедная миссис Хадсон решила, что я пытаюсь отобрать у нее дом – она так перепугалась, когда нагрянула в выходные, а ее ключ не подошел. Я не знал, как объяснить ей. Чокнутый мальчишка повадился пробираться в дом?

Самое грустное, что новые замки поддавались так же легко, как и старый. Шерлок просто оказывался внутри, словно по волшебству. Он переставлял мои вещи, останавливал часы по всему дому, хватал газету, оставляя на ней шоколадные отпечатки. Прикреплял этикетки к мебели, стенам, одежде. Один раз я обнаружил, что он рассортировал все мои носки по цветовой гамме. Я не мог понять, что там творится, в этой его школе – как ему удается сбегать снова и снова? Почему его все еще не отчислили? Он не хотел разговаривать на эту тему. Молчал и отворачивался. Он почти никогда не смотрел на меня. А если все же смотрел, то будто бы видел насквозь, видел мою душу.

Я больше не мог писать.

Однажды я застукал его, выходящего из моей спальни.

– Что ты там делал?

– Присвоил твою машинку.

– Что сделал? Присвоил?

– Я так и сказал.

– Хочешь одолжить ее?

– Скорее, украсть.

– Великолепно! И зачем, позволь спросить?

\- Мне нравится.

\- Красть вещи?

– Мне нравятся механизмы.

Он разобрал ее. Мою печатную машинку. Так что я больше не мог писать.

И вы спрашиваете, злился ли я на него? По правде говоря, нет. К тому времени – уже нет.

 

**Шерлок**

 

За мной обычно являлся школьный представитель, мистер Фидженс. Они с Джоном Уотсоном здоровались, Джон Уотсон предлагал Фидженсу чай, иногда тот соглашался. Меня отправляли собирать вещи, но в этом не было особого смысла – я все равно возвращался в этот дом рано или поздно, так что не хотелось устраивать себе лишнюю мороку со сборами-разборами. Фидженс открывал заднюю дверцу своей машины, а вперед меня никогда не сажал. В дороге мы слушали радио, у меня не получалось абстрагироваться, так что я считал деревья. Если за пять минут пути набиралось нечетное количество, я пинал спинку водительского кресла. Фидженс повторял:

– Прекрати, Холмс.

Снова и снова.

Обычно мы возвращались к ужину. После ужина было время для самоподготовки, когда мы запирались в своих Кабинетах, чтобы учить уроки. Кабинеты – это крохотные кабинки в спальнях рядом с кроватями, чтобы вам было понятно. Они называются Кабинетами, просто чтобы звучало солидней.

Когда я возвращался, все стонали.

– О не-е-ет, – говорил Уилкс, брал меня за плечо и заглядывал в глаза. Я смотрел на мочку его уха. – Ты снова здесь! Холмс, мы же все обсудили – ты должен бежать до границы и дальше. Что пошло не так на этот раз? Я был уверен, что в Уэльсе тебе повезет.

Чэрфилд и Поуп в этот момент начинали смеяться, хотя причин для этого не было. Уилкс легонько тряс мое плечо, пока я пытался вывернуться.

– Ну что же ты, Холмс! Это ведь плевое дело – побег, а уж такой гений, как ты, тем более должен суметь все обставить.

– У тебя изо рта пахнет, – отвечал я, и Уилкс замолкал, а Чэрфилд фыркал.

– Может, тебе денег одолжить? – спрашивал Поуп.

– Деньги есть, – отвечал я.

– Тогда может, ты нам одолжишь? – снова спрашивал Поуп.

– Это будет неуместно.

– Это будет неуместно, – повторял Уилкс, снимая с меня очки. Он брал мои очки все время, хотя его зрение было в относительном порядке. Нацепив очки на нос, он поворачивался к Поупу и Чэрфилду. – Это будет неуместно, – говорил он дурацким голосом. – Крайне неуместно, джентльмены.

Они снова смеялись, а потом Уилкс выпускал мое плечо.

– Никуда нам от него не деться, парни. Мы на острове. Как ни крути, нужна лодка.

Я запирался в Кабинете и точил карандаши. Их количество варьировалось от двухсот до двухсот пятидесяти. Карандаши лежали в правом ящике стола, очистки – в левом. Я крутил ручку точилки, пока плечо не начинало болеть. Карандаши покупал в канцелярском магазине на первом этаже главного корпуса, используя специальный бланк. Нам выдавали их в начале каждого семестра, и говорили – заказывайте все необходимое. Так я и поступал.

В конце года отец оплачивал счет, в который входила, помимо всего прочего, стоимость двухсот-двухсот пятидесяти карандашей.

 

**Джон**

 

Лестницы!.. Я возненавидел лестницы после того, как со мной случилось то, что случилось. Ничего серьезного, ничего смертельного. В меня выстрелил пациент. Я сам нарывался на неприятности – подрабатывал в бесплатных клиниках, а всем известно, что там случается. Подавал заявления, прошел военную подготовку. Я хотел участвовать в миротворческих миссиях, но искал не мира. Мне хотелось понюхать пороху, хотелось узнать что-то о жизни. Казалось, это будет легче сделать там, где можно умереть в любую секунду.

Четыре года я провел в Америке, два месяца во Вьетнаме. Я видел солдат, что оттуда вернулись. Я видел мальчишек, которые не смогли вернуться. Некоторым пытался помочь, но не слишком много от меня там было пользы.

Я не хочу говорить о том случае.

В общем, когда я снова очутился в старой доброй Англии, мне захотелось устроиться где-нибудь в тихом местечке подальше от Лондона. Моя сестра покинула столицу пару лет назад, когда решила бросить пить. Если тишина и спокойствие пригорода помогла ей, мне тоже стоило попытаться. Никакой медицины, решил я. Никакой войны больше. Я взялся за то, о чем мечтал когда-то в детстве. Начал писать книги, короткие истории для воскресных газет и сборников. Докторские байки и военные рассказы – так что, как видите, мне не очень-то удалось от этого сбежать.

И я снова заговорил об этом. Ничего? Я просто пытаюсь объяснить… так о чем это я начал… да. Лестницы. Я ненавижу лестницы.

Я и раньше-то почти никогда не поднимался на второй этаж. На первых ступенях это еще терпимо, но скоро колено начинает скрипеть, как у старика, а от лодыжки вверх поднимается горячая боль… верхние ступени я с трудом преодолеваю, обливаясь потом и скрипя зубами. Не самое приятное путешествие. Так что я не пользовался вторым этажом, нет.

Его занял Шерлок.

Мы отлично уживались. Кажется, что это невозможно, но так оно и было. Иногда я даже не знал, что он в доме, до тех пор, пока Шерлок случайно не громыхал чем-то наверху, или не спускался вниз, ко мне. Иногда я работал в кабинете до позднего вечера, а потом выходил на кухню, и там сидел Шерлок, делал пометки в Британской Энциклопедии.

Он никогда не мыл за собой кружки, но все молодые люди так делают. Со временем я привык, что вещи меняют свое положение в пространстве, и это стало своего рода игрой – отыскать трость или заварочный чайник… звучит жалко, я понимаю. Но он тоже уступал. Например, постепенно я начал оставлять записки на важных вещах, вроде стопки страниц неоконченной рукописи: «НЕ ТРОГАЙ!» – и мог быть уверенным, что она не пойдет на бумажные самолетики или конфетти для какого-нибудь опыта.

Конечно, я не взял с Шерлока никаких денег – просто стал подрабатывать, включая в свои рассказы упоминания каких-нибудь марок или товаров. Не слишком красиво, но я надеялся, что читатели поймут меня. Очень уж не хотелось покидать этот дом.

И да, да, я знаю, мне следовало остановить это еще тогда, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, пока не превратилось в катастрофу. Мне следовало выгнать Шерлока решительно и твердо, в духе тех гневных записок, и он бы послушался, он бы не пришел больше. Но я не мог так поступить. Что бы с ним ни происходило в этой его школе, ему было там невмоготу. Раз уж он сбегал снова и снова, с таким упорством. Ему нужно было убежище. Долгое время я думал, что убежище – это наш дом 221В. Думал, в доме все дело.

Постепенно я так привык к Шерлоку, что даже скучал в его отсутствие. Все было серым и пресным. Каждый мой день был похож на другой, совершенно ничего не происходило. А потом – БУМ! Взрывается полкухни, потому что Шерлок устроил химический опыт. И мы отскребаем застывшую пену от потолка, прицепив на швабру наждачную бумагу.

Я старался скрыть последствия шерлоковой активности от миссис Хадсон. Не так-то просто было это сделать. Черные пятна от копоти, живой петух в гардеробе на первом этаже, формулы, написанные прямо на обоях. Я ни черта в них не понимал. Догадывался только, что Шерлок открыл какую-то новую закономерность или опроверг теорию, вроде того. Он мне хвастался, но это больше походило на лекцию по высшей математике. Шерлок не старался объяснить так, чтобы окружающие поняли – ни разу. Либо считал, что все вокруг должны быть такими же умными, как он, либо решил, что раз окружающие настолько глупы, то не стоит и утруждаться.

Временами я осознавал, что рядом со мной сидит гений. Настоящий вундеркинд, который однажды станет великим физиком, химиком или… да кем только захочет! Но, в любом случае, великим. Я говорил:

– Фантастика!

А Шерлок пожимал плечами:

– Это элементарно.

Со временем у нас выработались определенные правила. Я попросил Шерлока пользоваться звонком, вместо того, чтобы взламывать замки. Не красть мою почту и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не прикасаться к пистолету. Мы договорились, что Шерлок не будет общаться с соседями – потому что это каждый раз оборачивалось катастрофой. Он умел быть совершенно невыносимым (и потрясающим), потому что мог видеть людей насквозь. Я серьезно! Один короткий взгляд, и он уже мог сказать, кто изменяет жене или не платит налоги.

В свою очередь, я не пытался к нему прикоснуться. Шерлок это плохо переносил, особенно когда дело касалось волос. Однажды я собирался потрепать его по волосам, и он так шарахнулся от меня, что опрокинул кресло. Еще я не мешал ему думать. Когда Шерлок думал, то делал эти странные движения пальцами – соединял указательный с большим на левой руке, мизинец с большим на правой, а потом наоборот, и проворачивал все так быстро, что это просто гипнотизировало. Лицо его становилось напряженным, взгляд останавливался на невидимой точке в пространстве, и тут мне нужно было выйти из комнаты, чтобы не мешать. Даже если бы я сидел неподвижно, не производя ни звука, он бы разозлился: «Ты слишком громко думаешь!».

Или: «Хватит дышать!»

Или: «Я отсюда слышу, как сталкиваются атомы в твоем теле».

Помимо правил у нас с ним было еще расписание. В одно и то же время он уходил к себе, и его не было слышно где-то час или два. Я писал, занимался счетами или еще какими-нибудь скучными делами. Иногда ходил в магазин, на почту, болтал с милой девушкой, которая продает цветы на углу.

Потом возвращался, и мы смотрели мультики или сериал про детектива Гаджета. Шерлок называл телевизор «мыслевыводителем». «Мне нужно отстирать свой мозг», – говорил он.

Если я задерживался в городе или хотел смотреть другой канал, Шерлок бесился. Он вообще устраивал сцены, если что-то шло не как обычно. Однажды с ним случилась истерика, потому что в холодильнике не оказалось бананов, и он не смог сделать свой обычный утренний бутерброд.

– Какой это завтрак? Какой это завтрак? – кричал он, отталкивая мою руку. Я протягивал ему коробку с хлопьями. Они разлетались по всей кухне, как желтый снег. Шерлок опрокинул стол, кинул сахарницу и разбил окно. Я решил, что пора брать с него деньги – хотя бы за причиненный дому ущерб. Но мне было жалко его несчастных родителей.

Это был первый раз, когда Шерлок так сильно разозлился. Обычно-то он казался совсем равнодушным, немного заторможенным, будто зависающий робот. Но не в тот раз. Был еще второй случай, о нем я тоже расскажу, только не сейчас. Хорошо?

Когда я понял, что Шерлок переселился ко мне окончательно? Когда он привез скрипку.

 

**Шерлок**

 

В тот раз меня перехватил Фидженс. Я уже почти сел в автобус, когда он схватил меня.

– Сколько можно, Холмс!

Мы возвращались с ним по пустой дороге в школу. За холмами ее не было видно, но я знал, что через восемьсот сорок два шага она появится.

– Я устал гоняться за тобой! Подумай, сколько проблем ты создаешь – и мне, и школьному руководству, и этому несчастному человеку! – полагаю, он имел в виду Джона Уотсона. – Это уже не смешно, пора прекращать. Тебя до сих пор не исключили только из-за всех тех пожертвований, которые сделал твой отец.

– Мой отец умер в прошлом январе.

– Я знаю, и мне жаль, но…

– Почему?

– Что?

– Почему вам жаль, вы же не знали его?

Фидженс просто покачал головой.

– Еще раз это повторится, и тебя ждет временное отчисление.

Я прикинул, что добираться до Джона Уотсона из Лондона будет даже проще: я смогу брать машину Майкрофта или отца, чтобы не приходилось сидеть рядом с людьми в автобусе, где задние места могут оказаться и вовсе заняты. Научиться водить я мог за пару дней, проштудировав литературу и потренировавшись на заднем дворе. Фидженс покосился на меня.

– Что еще за ухмылка?

– Которая?

– Вот эта, умник, – он замедлил шаг. – Что ты опять задумал?

Следующий автобус уже показался на горизонте и быстро приближался. Я выскочил на дорогу перед ним, чтобы остановить. Фидженс бросился вслед за мной и чуть не угодил под колеса. Я начал колотить по двери, пока водитель не открыл мне.

Места в конце оказались свободны. Я смотрел в заднее окошко, как Фидженс хромает по дороге вслед за автобусом, что-то крича.

Сразу после этого маму вызвали в школу.

 

**  
Джон**

 

Были плохие дни, когда я подозревал, что с ним не все в порядке. То есть, можно было сделать выводы и намного раньше… Например, когда он завис почти на сутки и ничего не говорил, никак на меня не реагировал, просто ушел куда-то в нирвану. Или когда он подпилил мою трость. Она переломилась в самый неожиданный момент, я потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Все случилось так быстро, что я даже руки выставить не успел. Мне показалось, что я сломал нос – боль была адская, все лицо в крови, кровь на рубашке, повсюду. Пришлось использовать три рулона бумажных полотенец. Шерлок потом сказал, что это был эксперимент. Понятия не имею, что он должен был доказать. Я кричал на Шерлока, размахивал руками, а он сидел в кресле, безмятежный. Потом посмотрел на меня, лицо его сделалось неуверенным, плечи напряглись.

– Ты что, злишься? – предположил он.

– Нет! Радуюсь до безумия! – заорал я, приложив руку к лицу, потому что кровь снова пошла.

– А, – он выдохнул. – Тогда ладно.

То, как он четко следовал расписанию, сверяясь со своими странными часами, нарисованными на запястье. То, как он шевелил пальцами во время размышлений. Каким неловким был, словно на нем плохо сидели не только костюмы, но само тело. Как он перешагивал порог всегда с левой ноги, как строил фразы, реагировал на шутки… было во всем этом что-то болезненное. Я догадывался, что есть причина. Должна быть причина.

Но я никогда не считал его сумасшедшим. Нет. Никогда, ни разу.

И я не позволю вам усомниться.

 

**  
Шерлок**

 

Я знаю, о чем вы хотите спросить. Знаю, что у вас на уме. Это совсем не сложно, учитывая его посредственность и предсказуемость.

Термин «социальная слепота» я слышал много раз. Не представлял себе, что это может значить, пока мама не объяснила. «В твоем случае, – сказала она, – Это все равно, как если бы ты шел в комнате, заполненной людьми, крепко зажмурив глаза. Ты толкал бы их и наступал на ноги, сам того не желая». Тогда я понял.

Я знаю, что часто говорю или делаю что-то, что заставляет других людей меня ненавидеть. Они ненавидят не меня, а только мою болезнь. Но я и есть болезнь, потому что не могу отделить себя от нее. Так что все-таки они ненавидят меня.

Но не все.

Мне приходится быть очень осторожным, чтобы не ошибаться. Я все равно ошибаюсь постоянно, это неприятно. Мне нужно время, чтобы обработать информацию. Дело в том, что большинство людей не хотят сказать то, что говорят. Они имеют в виду другое. Информация, которую они передают словами, оказывается бесполезна. Сигналы, жесты, интонация, выражение лица. Слишком много нюансов, полностью меняющих смысл их слов. Слишком сложно. Но это не сложно для остальных. Для Майкрофта. Зато ему кажется сложной теория сингулярности. У всех свои таланты.

Я всегда говорю то, что думаю. Это ошибка. Очевидно.

Когда мне приходится «болтать» с кем-то, я стараюсь запомнить и выучить все важное. Жаргон, устойчивые выражения, лишенные логики, особые жесты, которые обозначают: «хорошо» или «какой позор». Когда люди водят ребром ладони по горлу, это значит: «Хватит». Также это обозначает «завязывай», но не в смысле узлов. Запомнить всю эту бессмыслицу невозможно. Я записываю, но глупо листать блокнот, общаясь с кем-то. Это не вписывается в принцип нормальности.

Иногда я собираю информацию, а когда придумываю, что ответить, понимаю, что мой собеседник уже ушел. Большинство людей торопятся сказать что-то и пройти мимо: они не хотят ответа. Им даже не важно, слышал я их или нет. Они просто говорят, не преследуя никакой конкретной цели.

Со мной редко разговаривают посторонние, так или иначе.

В детстве со мной работал Питер Сайлз. Он показывал карточки с нарисованными лицами. Но сначала это были схематичные лица. Их называют «смайлы», хотя они не всегда улыбаются. Питер Сайлз показывал карточки, а я должен был сказать, что чувствует этот смайл. Тяжело, учитывая, что нарисованные схемы не могут чувствовать. Но люди могут, поэтому я учил выражения лиц. Грустно-весело. Удивление-страх. Гнев: довольно часто это выражение возникало на лицах окружающих меня людей. Люди злились на меня, потому что я шел с закрытыми глазами.

Мама говорила, что ей грустно из-за их реакции. Ведь они злились из-за того, что я не мог контролировать. В чем я не был виноват.

Но она не учитывала кое-чего. Может, я и не специально говорил грубые вещи. Но мне было наплевать, причинил ли я кому-либо вред своими словами и поступками. Мне было наплевать на людей, которых я обидел. Пусть они даже умрут, мне наплевать.

Но не на всех.

Один раз я пришел, когда Джон Уотсон спал. К тому времени я уже сделал дубликат ключей. Я снял ботинки, размотал шарф, потом намотал обратно, потом снова размотал и повесил на крючок. Я повесил пальто так, чтобы оно не прикасалось к куртке Джона. На моем пальто был снег, и он таял. Не так уж много: пару раз опрокинулся в сугроб. В кармане тоже был снег, я его взял в руки, чтобы сделать комок.

Джон Уотсон спал в гостиной, на диване. На животе у него лежала раскрытая книжка, тихо работал телевизор. Шторы были задернуты. Джон Уотсон спал, положив голову на подлокотник и открыв рот. Похрапывал, но не громко и не все время. Не помню, сколько я простоял рядом, но снег растаял, а потом руки высохли, ковер и носки тоже, так что не осталось никаких улик, что снег вообще здесь был. Потом Джон Уотсон проснулся, вытер губы от капельки слюны и посмотрел на меня.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он спящим голосом.

– Стою.

– А, ясно. Не хочешь сэндвич?

Пока он спал, я успел прикрепить к нему этикетку: «Джон Уотсон». Я усовершенствовал свой этикет-пистолет в прошлый раз, когда вернулся в школу. Сделал пару штампов для разных вещей. Сначала думал делить окружающее по категориям, например: «шерлоково» – «нешерлоково». Но затем решил, что нужно соблюдать точность. Просто пометить вещи тем, чем они являются. Правильно, когда внутри и снаружи одинаково.

Что? Да. Да, конечно. На Джона Уотсона я бы поместил «шерлоково». Но от тех штампов я отказался.

Мама часто повторяла мне, что любит меня. Даже Майкрофт уточнял время от времени. Они делали это, чтобы я не забывал. Мама очень боялась, что я забуду. Но у меня хорошо развита память. Я могу держать в голове миллионы дат, могу запомнить и это.

Другое дело, что в этом слове не было не малейшей подсказки. Я знал его энциклопедическое значение, но этого ведь мало. Я понятия не имел, что такое, когда тебя любят.

И я понятия не имел, что значит – любить кого-то.

Я знаю, что вы хотите спросить.

 

**  
Джон**

 

Вы слышали его? Должно быть, слышали. Есть пара записей, где он играет на скрипке. Но это не то же самое, что слышать вживую.

Он талантлив. Я хочу сказать – он во многом талантлив, он способен просчитать скорость, с которой лист упадет на траву, знает, в каком году была изобретена жвачка, может решать уравнения, которые ставят в тупик даже выпускников Кембриджа, способен процитировать любую страницу любой прочитанной книги, кроме художественных – их он не читал, даже мои рассказы. Даже мои рассказы о нем.

Он чертовски талантлив, и это всегда впечатляло, но если речь шла о физике или высшей математике, да что там, даже о химии – я, закончивший медицинский университет, не в состоянии был оценить всю мощь его интеллекта.

Другое дело, когда он играл на скрипке. Там все было понятно. И оттого вдвойне восхитительно.

Но только не в четвертом часу ночи.

– Шерлок! – воскликнул я, преодолев лестницу и ворвавшись к нему в спальню. Он сначала закончил композицию, и только потом повернулся ко мне. – Некоторые люди предпочитают спать по ночам, знаешь ли.

– Некоторые люди? – он был озадачен.

– Я, например!

– О.

Он положил скрипку и сложил руки у подбородка.

– О. Я не знал. Думал, ты тоже не спишь.

– Ну, так ты ошибся.

– О, – снова сказал он. Я смягчился.

– Ладно. Ничего. Главное, теперь ты понял.

– Да. Хорошо.

Я спустился вниз и устроился под одеялом. Закрыл глаза. Через полчаса он заиграл Вивальди.

 

**  
Шерлок**

 

Мама знала про Джона Уотсона, и Майкрофт тоже. Мама хотела встретиться с ним, но Майкрофт сказал: «Не будем торопить события». Он это сказал, а потом положил руку маме на плечо, так раньше делал папа. И мама послушалась, потому что папу она тоже слушалась. Все дело в плече.

Мне Майкрофт сказал: «Будь осторожен». Наверное, не хотел, чтобы я ошибался с Джоном Уотсоном, но я ошибался перед ним уже много раз, и он все равно не начал меня ненавидеть. В этом он был похож на маму, папу или Майкрофта, но только мы не были родственниками. Даже дальними. У Джона Уотсона шотландские корни – так говорят, когда имеют в виду кровь, не деревья.

Мы с Майкрофтом гуляли по крикетному полю, пока мама разговаривала с директором.

– Тебе с ним интересно? – спросил Майкрофт. Конечно, он имел в виду не директора, а Джона Уотсона.

– Не особо, – ответил я, потому что обычно мы не делали ничего веселого, просто смотрели телевизор, или ели, или читали, или Джон Уотсон работал на своей новой печатной машинке, а я пытался собрать его старую. Много всего, но это не веселье.

– И все-таки я рад, что ты нашел себе друга.

– У меня нет друзей. – Я остановился. – Майкрофт?

– Да?

– Так это оно? Я подружился?

– Думаю, да.

– Джон Уотсон – мой друг? – я должен был уточнить на случай, если снова понял что-то неправильно. Но Майкрофт кивнул и одновременно с этим сказал: «Да», так что ошибки здесь не было. – А он знает? – задал я следующий вопрос, и Майкрофт рассмеялся. Я разозлился, потому что не понял, из-за чего он смеется. Я пошел в сторону школы, а Майкрофт догнал меня.

– Извини, Шерлок. Это не над тобой, правда.

Но я не верил. Люди врут, а Майкрофт – чаще всех. Поэтому он мне не очень нравится.

В следующий раз, когда я увидел Джона Уотсона, я предупредил его:

– Ты мой друг.

Он высоко поднял брови, но я забыл, что означала эта карточка. Я сосчитал морщины, которые возникли на его лбу. Потом подпрыгнул, потому что сильно нервничал. Джон Уотсон улыбнулся, и эту карточку я хорошо помнил. «Смайл».

– Спасибо, Шерлок, – сказал Джон Уотсон. – Ты тоже мой друг.

– Это я уже знаю.

– Вот и хорошо.

– Потому и сказал тебе.

– Славно.

Мы пошли отметить это в кафе, но не то, где я ел вафли и кекс. Это было другое кафе, Джон Уотсон заказал пасту фетучини, кофе и десерт, а я не мог решить. В меню не было ничего похожего на то, что я обычно ем.

– За мой счет, – сказал Джон Уотсон, когда официант ушел во второй раз, потому что мне надо было еще пару минут подумать. – Просто возьми уже что-нибудь.

– Нам самим придется брать еду?

– Сделай заказ, Шерлок.

– Да, хорошо. М-м-м… мороженое? – дома иногда мы ели мороженое. Его подавали после еды, с кофе. – И кофе?

– Так, – Джон Уотсон кивнул, глядя на меня. – Неплохо. Теперь скажи это официанту. И не забудь поблагодарить в конце.

Я отвлекся на солонку с перечницей – пытался подсчитать, сколько раз переворачивали каждую из них, исходя из уровня их наполненности, но потом вспомнил о словах Джона Уотсона.

– Стойте! – крикнул я официанту, и он уронил поднос, а люди вокруг повернулись в нашу сторону. – Спасибо.

Джон Уотсон закрыл лицо руками.

– Меня временно отстранили от учебы, – сказал я. – Мама разрешила мне провести зимние каникулы с тобой, если в следующем семестре я не буду пропускать уроки, например, буду приезжать только на выходные. Майкрофт установит камеры в твоем доме. А еще мне купят микроскоп на Рождество.

 

**  
Джон**

 

На Рождество за ним приехала машина – черный автомобиль, сверкающий, нетронутый снегом, хотя тот сыпал с небес все утро. Шерлок был уже собран, по правде говоря, он оделся сразу после завтрака – рубашка, брюки, жилет и пиджак, все как полагается. Я помог ему с галстуком. Шерлок сидел на стуле в прихожей, не хотел уходить оттуда. Так и просидел весь день. Я принес ему ланч. Он сказал, что его тошнит.

– Что такое? – спросил я, присев на корточки рядом со стулом. – Почему ты так нервничаешь? Это ведь твоя семья. Я думал, ты соскучился по ним. Проведешь Рождество дома, среди близких.

– Да.

– Будет очень весело, Шерлок! Тебе подарят микроскоп.

– Да.

– Нарядите елку…

Мне было очень жаль себя. До такой степени, что я даже подумал, не позвонить ли Гарри. Гарри – это моя сестра, мы с ней редко видимся. Даже слишком редко.

– Меня тошнит, – повторил Шерлок. – Сколько времени?

– Не знаю. Ты остановил все часы, помнишь?

– Как ты думаешь, сколько времени?

– Ты боишься, что они не приедут? Или не хочешь уезжать?

– Все будет не так, – Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком, принялся яростно болтать ногами, так, что стул начал раскачиваться. – В этом году не так.

– Ну что ты! Будет даже лучше, чем в прошлом, вот увидишь!

Шерлок посмотрел на меня с презрением.

– В этом году не будет папы.

На его лице возникло такое выражение, что мне немедленно захотелось положить руки ему на плечи, притянуть к себе и крепко обнять. Но я знал, что ему это не понравится. Так что смог только выдавить:

– Прости… я не знал.

– Ты много чего не знаешь, – безжалостно заметил он. – Зачем извиняться?

Когда машина приехала, Шерлок затянул на шее шарф, потом снял его, снова надел и замер перед дверью.

– Джон Уотсон? – позвал он.

– Можно просто Джон.

– А. Хорошо, я запомню. Джон?

– Да?

– Ты поедешь со мной?

– Поздновато для этого, Шерлок. Может, в другой раз.

– Пожалуйста?

– Иди. Давай же, твоя мама по тебе соскучилась, – я подтолкнул его к дверям. Он спустился по ступенькам, прошагал по дорожке до обочины, где ждала машина. Ни разу не оглянулся. Я стоял в дверях и смотрел на него, а потом – на удаляющийся автомобиль.

Потом вернулся в дом и позвонил Гарри.

 

**  
**Шерлок  


Все было нелепо и неприятно, это были плохие каникулы. Раньше мне хотелось домой, потому что в школе было хуже, а теперь я понял, что дома хуже, чем у Джона, а в школе хуже всего. Я не мог выполнять расписание: не мог смотреть с Джоном телевизор, это меня сильно беспокоило. Майкрофт заметил это и предложил решение.

Так что я стал звонить Джону каждый день, когда приходило время мозгостирки. Я устраивал на диване рядом с собой телефон, из него звучал голос Джона, так себе замена, но замена. Мама купила телевизор. Но за два дня до Рождества началась праздничная программа, так что больше не показывали сериал про инспектора Гаджета. Это было плохо, но Джон сказал: «Ничего страшного», и я ему поверил.

Мы говорили каждый день, хотя Джон беспокоился о счетах – я сказал, что не надо, он все равно беспокоился, тогда я дал трубку маме, и она сказала, что все в порядке, а потом еще говорила с моим Джоном Уотсоном, пока я не отобрал у нее трубку.

Дома все были рады, что я обзавелся другом. Это оказалось проще, чем мне всегда казалось – я ничего особенного даже не делал. Наверное, Джон делал, но я не заметил.

Иногда я не замечаю очевидного. Вижу, но не замечаю.

В Сочельник были гости, родня и просто чужие люди, с которыми любили общаться мама и папа. Я ожидал, что людей придет вдвое меньше, раз папы нет, но их было даже больше обычного. Я спрятался в гостевой спальне на третьем этаже, это самая плохая комната, туда селят гостей, которым не рады. Мне казалось, там точно искать не будут, но Майкрофт пришел. От него пахло алкоголем, это значит, что он официально был признан взрослым, стоял рядом с мамой и клал ей руку на плечо, а еще приносил фужер, как раньше папа. У Майкрофта были прилизаны волосы, на нем был темный костюм, который пришлось расшить из-за того, что он потолстел за школьный семестр. Он ест одни сладости.

Я вдруг подумал, что хочу, чтобы Майкрофт умер и папа был вместо него. Я сказал это. Майкрофт велел мне вылезать из-под кровати, но там было спокойней. Он сказал, чтобы я шел и показался гостям.

– Зачем это? – спросил я. – Покажите им фотографию, если они хотят меня видеть.

– Так принято, – Майкрофт сел на кровать, перед моим лицом появился бугор там, где матрас прогнулся. Я снизу ткнул матрас пальцем, но Майкрофт вряд ли почувствовал.

– Ты толстый, – сказал я.

– А ты злишься. Вылезай, Шерлок, хватит капризничать. Мы не требуем, чтобы ты торчал внизу весь вечер, но это просто невежливо.

Я молчал, а Майкрофт меня уговаривал. Я знал, что если он не справиться с помощью слов, то полезет за мной и вытащит силком. Я был готов к этому – под кроватью было пыльно, мне хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт ползал на животе и пачкал свой костюм, раз уж он теперь за папу.

Раньше папа приходил выманить меня, и ему это всегда удавалось.

– Давай, Шерлок, это ведь несложно. Будешь умницей, и все закончится очень быстро. Улыбнешься пару раз, поздороваешься со всеми вежливо. Может, на скрипке сыграешь. А потом вернешься в свое логово…

Он поерзал, так что кровать заскрипела. От нее пахло пылью, а от Майкрофта – алкоголем. Я подумал о Джоне, и еще о том, что однажды из-за сдвига литосферных плит погиб целый город – 90% зданий обрушились за долю секунды. Я подумал, что вот-вот умру. Например, кровать обрушится и раздавит меня. Мама никогда не простит Майкрофта, никогда.

– Не расстраивай мамулю. Если ты не появишься, пойдут разговоры. И без того достаточно проблем с твоим временным исключением – не хочешь же ты испортить маме Рождество?

Насчет моего испорченного Рождества никто не беспокоился.

Я сыграл гостям на скрипке, а потом сказал лишнего, и мама все равно огорчилась – ее лицо было как перевернутый «Смайл», не в смысле глаз, в смысле рта. Майкрофт вывел меня из гостиной, сжав за локоть. Я вырывался, но Майкрофт держал, пока я не закричал. Тогда он разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг.

– Безобразно, Шерлок, – сказал он. – Не ты один страдаешь. Не считай, будто мы все забыли его. Не смей даже.

– Тогда почему вы все веселитесь, и пьете, и так одеты? – спросил я. – Почему музыка, и мама смеется, и с прической? И все притворяются, будто никто не умер?

– Потому что люди так делают, – тихо сказал Майкрофт и ушел.

В Рождество мне подарили микроскоп, модель Tronix-231D, со съемным окуляром и набором предметных стекол. Еще новое пальто, книги – в основном, исторические и юридические справочники. Сам я подарил себе два новых этикет-пистолета, хотя для этого пришлось связаться с производителем и убедить его принять мой индивидуальный заказ. Они пришли как раз в Рождество, в коробках, набитых пенопластом. Я вытащил сначала Monarch 300, потом игольчатый Motex MZ. Они были совершенны. Инструкции прилагались, я тут же выучил их наизусть. Пахло пластиком и индейкой, я принялся ставить этикетки на все, что попадалось под руку, был близок к счастью.

Вам не понять.

Днем я позвонил Джону. Он был занят, так он сказал, но все-таки мы говорили тридцать шесть минут. Он обещал, что позвонит завтра. Я сказал: «Ладно».

Ужин был унылым. Мама вела себя, будто вчера не плакала, а Майкрофт – будто вчера не сжимал мой локоть слишком сильно, а я вел себя, как обычно, и это никому не нравилось.

– Могу я уйти? – спросил я через пятнадцать минут после начала ужина.

– Нет еще, – сказал Майкрофт. Через одиннадцать минут ответ был прежним, и еще через четыре – тоже.

– Хватит! – прикрикнул Майкрофт, хотя он сидел совсем близко и я хорошо его слышал.

Мама попросила:

– Поговори с нами, Шерлок.

– Я не хочу с вами говорить, я хочу к своему микроскопу.

– Тебе он понравился, правда, солнышко?

– Я не солнце, я человек.

– Разумеется, – мама налила себе еще вина, она пила вино весь вечер. Я пил какао, потому что всегда на Рождество пил какао.

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – сказала мама. Это был еще один подарок, завернутый в красную бумагу. Я понял, не распаковывая. Уголки, запах, объем и тяжесть, примятость с левого края, ведь Джон левша.

– Это очень бесполезный подарок, – сказал я, когда понял, что в книге ничего не написано. Все страницы были пустыми, кроме самой первой, там была дарственная надпись от Джона.

Мама вздохнула.

– Ты должен беречь его, – если вы думаете, что речь шла о подарке, то вы ошиблись. Она говорила про Джона. Будто он был молоком, которое может скиснуть в любой момент. Я рассмеялся от этой мысли, а Майкрофт с мамой переглянулись – они всегда так делают, сообщают что-то друг другу при помощи лицевых мышц и взглядов, что-то, чего я никак не пойму. Я здорово разозлился и ушел, но вечером мама пришла ко мне пожелать спокойной ночи, и я сказал, что больше не злюсь, а она снова сказала, что любит меня.

На следующий день мы с Джоном смотрели «Кладбище домашних животных». Это я выбрал фильм, Джон спросил, почему именно этот, и я соврал: «Потому что я люблю домашних животных».

Но на самом деле, я люблю кладбища.

 

**  
Джон**

 

Это так глупо. Так глупо. Сколько раз я слышал сравнение с «Лолитой»? Однажды оно даже мне самому пришло на ум. Тогда я только начал писать про Шерлока, примерялся к этой истории, как всегда поначалу. Разминал пальцы, портя листы – Шерлок никогда не разминался, он всегда схватывал на лету, начинал играть композицию, едва схватив смычок, не расписывал ручку, прежде чем исцарапать оборотки моих черновиков замысловатыми формулами…

Я хорошо помню тот день. Уже пришла весна, что-то стряслось с системой отопления, и в доме было очень жарко. Я вытащил стул на террасу, поставил на перила машинку – не слишком удобно, но хоть что-то. Шерлок чем-то занимался на кухне, наверняка чем-то ужасным, что оставит после себя ядовитый осадок в чашках и густой пар по всей комнате. Время от времени он высовывался в открытое окно, чтобы посмотреть, как я пишу. А я смотрел на него, чтобы легче было ухватиться за нитку сюжета. Я начинал снова и снова, пытаясь так же ошарашить читателей Шерлоком, как был ошарашен сам: будто бы открывается не книга, а входная дверь, и вот уже перед вами стоит Шерлок, со своей штуковиной для ценников, лохматый и абсолютно неподражаемый. Я жадничал, пытаясь сразу же охватить все, показать его со всех сторон, таким, каким вижу я сам. Сонным, с пятнами от пасты на лице, и угрюмым, засидевшимся до рассвета за книгой. Босиком или в одном носке, причем – моем носке. Аккуратным и собранным, в школьной форме и с чемоданом, зевающим, тараторящим без передыху, молчащим сутками, заснувшим в самом неожиданном месте, сердитым, доверчивым, прямоволосым после душа, оставляющим мокрые следы ступней на полу…

Я улыбнулся, перечитал и скомкал. Слишком много любви было в этих абзацах. Будто я чертов Гумберт Гумберт.

Суть в том, что он никогда не был «Лолитой». Он не соблазнял меня. Скажу только один раз, чтобы закрыть эту тему. Да, он мог разгуливать голышом, словно в этом нет ничего особенного – и мне приходилось практически умолять, чтобы он накинул халат. Порой он просто заворачивался в простыню, оправдываясь: «Вещи в стирке». Он никогда не касался меня, и не позволял прикасаться к нему, но при этом мог подойти слишком близко, вплотную, чтобы что-то сказать. Меня это смущало поначалу, но потом я привык и перестал замечать.

Шерлок даже не думал ни о чем подобном. Ребенок! В нем не было ничего грязного, порочного… в нем не было стыда. Но не потому, что он пресытился сексуальными удовольствиями, скорее, потому что он даже не помышлял о них. Мальчишки в его возрасте как раз становятся озабоченными, но только не Шерлок. Возможно, он до сих пор считает, что детей аисты приносят – почем мне знать?

И я. Я тоже представить себе не мог, как все обернется. Да, сначала это казалось немного ненормальным – жить в одном доме с незнакомым юношей, подростком, молодым, но уже вполне сформировавшимся. Могли пойти слухи, люди ведь всегда предполагают худшее… но Шерлок так спокойно ко всему относился, что я просто заразился этим. Я перестал замечать странности. Когда он выходил поутру в гостиную в простыне, я спрашивал грозно:

– Белье надел?

– Неа, – отвечал он, завалившись на диван. Я был бессилен.

– Кофе будешь? – спрашивал я тогда, и тут уж он отвечал положительно.

Ни разу я не хотел поцеловать его или сделать с ним непотребное. Шерлок – мой друг. Лучший человек, которого я встречал. Так было и так будет. Ничто не сможет это изменить.

Ничто и никто.

 

**Шерлок**

 

– Это личный дневник, – объяснил Джон. – Для того чтобы ты мог писать свою историю.

– Какая у меня история?

– Тебе виднее, – улыбнулся Джон, хотя зрение у него лучше, чем у меня. Я ношу очки, а Джон может читать даже в полумраке.

Кажется, он видел мою историю, а я нет. Вот почему он начал писать за меня. Он спросил, не против ли я. Мне было наплевать, только странно.

– Что странного?

– Почему ты хочешь писать мою историю? Писатели обычно сочиняют разные небылицы.

– Ты лучше небылиц, – сказал Джон. – Ты даже сам не понимаешь, какой ты великолепный, не так ли?

Мне срочно понадобилось подпрыгнуть четыре раза. Потом я пошел играть на скрипке. Я слышал, как Джон стучит по клавишам своей машинки. Я попытался починить его старую, но буквы проваливались внутрь, так что я решил использовать эти клавиши для штампов. Мои этикет-пистолеты теперь всегда были под рукой, чтобы я мог пометить все вокруг. Я подумал, что если у каждого предмета и существа будет бирка, я смогу во всем этом разобраться со временем. Так же хорошо, как все обычные люди. Это будет подсказка вроде карточек. Я подумал, что мог бы промаркировать весь мир.

Я представил мир, такой четкий и ясный, подписанный разборчивым почерком. Потом я представил себя посреди этого мира. Я подумал о том, что мне нужна своя этикетка.

Я понятия не имел, какая.

Мне потребовалось время, чтобы выяснить.

А сразу после каникул я вернулся в «Тимминбли-холл». Я не мог звонить Джону и не мог выводить мысли, так что их набиралась ужасная куча, было больно и невозможно спать. Меня дважды выставляли из спальни в коридор, потому что не хотели слушать, как я играю на скрипке, точу карандаши или даже просто хожу. Я ходил в коридоре, туда-обратно, много раз, до самого утра, а потом дежурный находил меня и отчитывал за то, что гуляю по школе в одном белье.

На выходные я садился на автобус и ехал к Джону. Меня беспокоило, что он потеряется без меня. Майкрофт сказал, что друга можно потерять – даже проще, чем найти. Это происходит постоянно, со всеми, даже с такими, как я. «Особенно с такими», – сказал Майкрофт. Он сказал, что мне ужасно повезло, раз Джон терпит мои выходки, но если я как следует не постараюсь, то долго это продолжаться не будет.

Вот только каждый раз Джон ждал меня, он делал улыбку и наливал мне чай, как я люблю – со сливками и сахаром. Спрашивал о чем-нибудь, и я все рассказывал. Иногда я говорил слишком долго, хотя люди этого не любят – но Джон все слушал и слушал, так что я не мог остановиться. Начал с исследований, которые провел на каникулах, и потом перешел к последним прочитанным книгам, школьным проектам и школьным идиотам. Я перестал говорить, когда у меня заболело горло. Тогда я увидел, что уже вечер. Джон сидел и смотрел на меня, я допил чай. Может, я рассказал слишком много? Но ведь он сам спросил: «Как твои дела?». Я всего лишь ответил на вопрос.

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон очень тихо, будто бы это у него болело горло. – Спасибо.

– За что это?

– За то, что доверил мне это. Теперь я понимаю тебя гораздо лучше. Я хотел бы, чтобы все другие тоже поняли, какой ты на самом деле. Если бы твои однокурсники по-настоящему знали тебя, они бы не относились к тебе так ужасно.

Я не был в этом уверен, но просто пожал плечами.

Той ночью Джон кричал, я подумал, что он умирает. Но когда я пришел, он просто спал. Я сел на кровать, потрогал пульс – Джон был жив. Его пульс бился очень быстро. Снова закричав, Джон открыл глаза и закрыл рукой рот. Он смотрел на меня в темноте. Дышал глубоко и часто. Потом убрал руку.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Убирайся!!

Но в комнате было чисто, и я решил, что у него просто путаются мысли спросонья. Я протянул руку и потрогал его лоб, потому что мне так захотелось. Он стал дышать чуть медленней, потом наморщил лоб: под моей ладонью возникли неровности.

– Прости. Нет, я… я тебя разбудил?

– Да.

– Прости, – снова сказал он.

Ему снилось что-то плохое, я думаю. Но он не рассказал мне, что. Он дрожал под одеялом, а когда я лег рядом, то закричал:

– Что ты вытворяешь? Нет, тебе нельзя!..

Он попытался спихнуть меня с кровати. Я никак не мог понять, почему не могу спать рядом с ним – мне хотелось измерить его пульс до и после того, как он снова закричит во сне. Это было интересно. А Джон сказал, что это неприлично. Не про пульс, про сон в одной кровати. Сказал, так нельзя. Вел себя даже глупее обычного.

– Так ты испытываешь сексуальное возбуждение? – предположил я.

– Что?!! Нет! Конечно же, нет!

– Я тоже, – успокоил я Джона. – Поэтому здесь нет никаких проблем. Закрывай глаза, Джон – чем быстрее ты заснешь, тем лучше.

Он больше не спорил. Не знаю, кричал ли он – я заснул слишком быстро, раньше со мной такого не случалось. Эксперимент был провален.

Утром я проснулся первым. Я лежал, обхватив Джона руками и ногами, лбом прижимался к его подбородку. Хотя подбородок был колючим, это все равно было приятное чувство – прикасаться к кому-то. Не противно и не страшно. Это было чувство на десять этикет-пистолетов.

 

**Джон**

 

Я начал писать про Шерлока еще тогда, хотя в настоящую книгу это вылилось после всех событий. Тогда это были только заметки, которые я не показывал никому, даже Шерлоку – тот не интересовался «всякой ерундой». Зато он мне показывал все, что писал в своем дневнике. Он сказал, что не видит смысла просто пачкать бумагу. Книги пишут, чтобы их прочитали – в его представлении все было просто и ясно, всегда черное или белое, да или нет. Я пытался объяснить, что дневник – это личное, но для Шерлока не существовало личного.

После того, как он впервые забрался ко мне в постель… знаю, звучит просто чудовищно… что-то в нем переменилось. Теперь он начал липнуть ко мне, будто долговязый ленивец. Порой подбирался сзади, обхватывал шею руками и повисал, так, что приходилось тащить его до дивана и туда уже сбрасывать. Он забирался ко мне на колени без малейшего стеснения, и не было никакой возможности объяснить ему, почему это неправильно. Да и как возможно говорить о такой грязи с этим невинным существом? При всем своем уме в некоторых вопросах Шерлок был сущий младенец. Он заявил, что ему понравилось трогать меня – именно этими словами. Думаю, я покраснел до ушей. Я умолял его никому не говорить об этом; страшно представить, что могли подумать учителя или его родные, услышав эти слова. Шерлоку нравилось держать мою руку и разглядывать пальцы, дергать за них, скрести ногтем по ногтю – я чувствовал себя анатомическим пособием, живой игрушкой. Возможно, этим я и был для Шерлока. Большой говорящей игрушкой, из которой он однажды вырастет. Я только надеялся, что не слишком скоро.

Я ходил по тонкой проволоке, и однажды должен был сорваться. Но прежде, чем это случилось, у нас с Шерлоком вышла ссора. В те дни – весенние дни – он был просто неуправляем. То впадал в апатию, болтался по дому, громко стеная и жалуясь на скуку, мешая мне писать, готовить, жить – лез под руку и отчаянно требовал внимания. То вдруг становился чересчур активным, и ничем хорошим это обычно не оканчивалось. Я устал придумывать для милейшей миссис Хадсон оправдания – спасало только то, что писатели свои по натуре большие лгуны, и я не был исключением.

Наша ссора началась еще в субботу. По своему обыкновению, Шерлок приехал первым автобусом, и я уже ждал его с чашкой чая. Но днем внезапно нагрянула Гарри – я помирился с ней на Рождество, так что она считала себя вправе приезжать без приглашения, чтобы навестить «любимого братишку». Гарри и Шерлок в одной комнате – это должно было обернуться катастрофой, ею и обернулось. Я боялся за Шерлока, ведь я лучше других понимал, как сильно его ранят некоторые вещи, как легко причинить ему боль, при всей его показной холодности и черствости. Но вовсе не Гарри затеяла ссору, и не она наговорила ужасных, жестоких вещей.

Я уже упоминал о том, с какой легкостью Шерлок «читает» людей, бегло и без особого интереса, будто скучную книгу? Как его близорукие, прозрачные глаза великолепно подмечают детали, глядят насквозь, разрезают и препарируют душу? Что ж, меня всегда это впечатляло, пока я был сторонним зрителем. Но в этот раз речь пошла о нашей семье. Шерлок безжалостно выдал все, что рассказали ему ногти Гарри, ее кофта и башмаки. Обычно он просто констатировал факты, но в этот раз, мне казалось, хотел обидеть. Он начал про алкоголизм, а затем добавил про «отклонение» Гарри – так он это назвал – и еще про наших родителей, про меня, нашу ссору и попытку восстановить отношения, «обреченную на провал». Он довел мою сестру до слез, буквально выгнал ее из дома, и, довольный, сложил ладони под подбородком. Взглянул на меня искоса, будто ожидая похвалы. Меня колотила дрожь, переполняло отвращение. Как просто, как легко он говорил о вещах, которые все еще причиняли мне боль, которые должны были остаться не озвученными, которые были слишком… личными, да. С какой небрежностью он отозвался о погибших родителях, с каким бессердечием – о болезни Гарриет.

Я не мог оставаться с ним в одной комнате.

– Пойду, подышу воздухом, – буркнул я, хватаясь за куртку.

– Здесь тоже есть воздух! – крикнул Шерлок мне вслед, но я спешил прочь. Я обошел весь наш крохотный город за час, и потом еще бродил по парку, пока нога не разболелась. Трость, обмотанная клейкой лентой, осталась дома. Ковыляя, будто старик, я добрался до скамейки и сидел там, пока не стемнело. Боль прошла, злость на Шерлока – тоже. Не думаю, что он хотя бы догадался, как сильно обидел меня. Не думаю, что он хотел этого. Вряд ли он хотел рождаться таким – зорким и слепым одновременно.

Вернувшись, я тихо прошмыгнул к себе в спальню. Зажег лампу и долго читал, не в силах уснуть. Дом был погружен в тишину, я решил было, что Шерлок уехал, но тут он поскребся в мою дверь.

– Входи, – сказал я чуть дрогнувшим голосом. Он не зашел. Говорил оттуда, из коридора.

– Ты понимаешь теперь? – спросил он.

– Что?

– Почему все так меня ненавидят.

Я смотрел на строчки в книге, но они прыгали перед глазами.

– Нет, – сказал я. – Не понимаю.

– Значит, ты глупый.

– Да, это мне говорили.

Он еще некоторое время топтался за дверью, вздыхал. Я прислушивался к этому, пытаясь сдержать широкую ухмылку. Наконец, Шерлок спросил:

– Мы все еще друзья?

– Конечно! – я не задумался ни на секунду. Он сразу повеселел.

– Ладно! – хмыкнул он и умчался к себе. Я слышал, как топают его босые пятки по ступеням.

На другой день мы рассорились окончательно.

Шерлок донимал меня с самого утра, выпрашивая пистолет для эксперимента. Разумеется, ему было строго отказано, но ныть он не прекратил. Затем пригрозил, что все равно возьмет пистолет, но лучше будет, если эксперимент пройдет под моим контролем – меньше риска. Он был так уверен, что добьется своего! Я сказал со всей твердостью, не пугая, а констатируя факт: лишь раз Шерлок притронется к оружию в этом доме, и в ту же секунду я вызову Фидженса.

– С какой стати? – изумился Шерлок. – Что здесь делать Фидженсу? – в его устах «Фидженс» звучало как «Грязь на подошве».

– Чтобы он вернул тебя в школу. На эти выходные – и на все последующие.

– Ты никогда не поступишь так, – уверенно заявил Шерлок. – Ты бы не стал.

– Вообще-то, я уже звонил в «Тимминбли-холл» пару раз.

Он побелел.

– Что? Зачем?

– Чтобы тебя забрали, – я развел руками. – В самые первые разы, помнишь? Ты просто заявлялся сюда, я был уверен, что тебя все ищут – учителя, родители… с ног сбились. В общем-то, так оно и было, когда ты сбежал впервые.

– Что? – снова повторил Шерлок, взгляд его застыл где-то на уровне моего левого уха. – Что ты сделал?

Мне стало стыдно, хотя на это не было ни единой причины. Тут же я разозлился.

– Послушай-ка! Не нужно так смотреть. Да-да, я про этот твой взгляд. Я должен был сообщить взрослым, а как иначе? Ты думал, что придешь к незнакомцу, и он просто позволит тебе остаться в его доме?

Шерлок вскочил со стула, кинулся прочь из комнаты. Я побежал следом, преодолел лестницу, даже не вспомнив о больной ноге. Дверь в его спальню захлопнулась, чуть не ударив меня по носу.

– Шерлок, хватит! Не делай трагедию на пустом месте.

– Предатель! – закричал он с пугающей яростью. Лишь однажды я видел его в таком состоянии – когда забыл купить бананов к завтраку. – Тупица! Обманщик! Дерьмо! Дерьмо!

– Хватит! – гаркнул я, ударив кулаками в дверь. Стали бы вы терпеть подобные оскорбления в собственном доме?

– Тупая башка! – кричал Шерлок зло и бестолково. – Злыдня! Врун! Врун! Предатель!

– Ну хватит уже! Шерлок! – я ударил дверь сильнее, сорвал хлипкую задвижку, сам того не желая. Я не был готов предстать перед разъяренным Шерлоком, как он не был готов меня видеть. Он скорчился у дальней стены, но, заметив меня, распрямился, словно пружина. Подбросил себя в воздух, одним прыжком оказался на середине комнаты, уставился на меня с горящими глазами. Рот его был приоткрыт, на бледном лице уродливыми пятнами расцвел румянец, пальцы были стиснуты в дрожащие кулаки.

– Что ты сделаешь, а, что ты сделаешь теперь? – закричал Шерлок мне в лицо. – Давай, давай, звони в школу, пусть они заберут меня, звони, избавляйся! Я доставил достаточно проблем, да, да? Я тебя расстроил? – в его голосе не было ни капли сочувствия, только бесконечная ненависть.

– Нет, Шерлок, – как мог, спокойно объяснил я. – Никуда я не позвоню.

– Ты ведь сказал, сказал! – еще громче вскричал он, обличительно тыкая в мою сторону пальцем. – Сказал, что позвонишь, если пистолет возьму!

– Да, – тут я не мог отрицать. – Но ты его не возьмешь.

– Ты не знаешь, не знаешь! Не можешь знать!

– Я просто верю, что ты будешь умным, Шерлок. Если ты все-таки нарушишь запрет, мне придется выставить тебя, но я бы не хотел этого, поверь мне.

– Я тебе никогда больше не поверю, – выпалил Шерлок. – Не теперь.

– У тебя нет причин злиться. Я не предавал тебя, и не собираюсь. Просто беспокоюсь о тебе, вот и все. Не хочу, чтобы ты поранил себя или кого-то еще. Это то, что делают друзья…

– Врут?!

– Заботятся друг о друге.

– Ты придумал это только что! Пользуешься тем, что я не знаю… считаешь меня глупым?

– Вовсе нет…

– Уходи! Уходи! – он схватил смычок с постели, выставил его, будто оружие. – Уходи! Уходи! Уходи! – повторял он, размахивая смычком, рассекая им воздух. Я попятился к двери. – Уходи! Уходи! Уходи! Уходи!

Даже когда я спускался по лестнице, я слышал, как Шерлок повторяет в своей спальне: «Уходи».

Боюсь, в тот момент ему нужна была моя помощь, но я был тупицей, тупой башкой, дерьмом… я был так зол и растерян. Немного напуган. Шерлок велел уходить, и я не смог по-настоящему услышать его, я просто принял эти слова за его истинное желание.

Он уехал в понедельник утром, как обычно – первым автобусом. Собрался и тихо вышел из дома, не попрощавшись. Я подумал, что увижу его на следующие выходные – это было бы вполне в духе Шерлока, заявиться, как ни в чем ни бывало. Но он не приехал ни через неделю, ни через месяц.

В следующий раз я увидел его на ступеньках моего дома поздней весной. И тогда в моей голове не мелькнуло даже мысли о ссоре и примирении.

Честно говоря, в ту секунду я вообще ни о чем не думал. Это был день, когда все пошло крахом.

 

**Шерлок  
**

Шесть недель и четыре дня я провел без друга.

Сорок шесть дней. В те времена мне это казалось невыносимым, тогда я еще не знал, что это пустяки. И к лучшему, что не знал, иначе как бы я перенес те сорок шесть дней?

Все было скучно. Все было очевидно до тошноты. Меня часто тошнило. Я забывал есть, вспоминал есть, хотя лучше бы забыл. Других тошнило тоже – от меня, точнее, от газа, который получился случайно в ходе эксперимента. Это было ненамеренное массовое отравление. Меня не отчислили только потому, что мама расплакалась перед директором.

«Слезы это оружие, Шерлок», – сказал мне брат. Еще он сказал, что мы с Джоном не поняли друг друга.

Очевидно.

Со временем я сообразил, что все сводится к этому пониманию-непониманию. Понимание вроде валюты, которую люди выплачивают друг другу; я был неплатежеспособен. Не понимал, почему они смеются или чего боятся, что заставляет их кривить лица, когда я подхожу, что обозначают их взгляды, жесты, шепот, шутки, странные, лишенные смысла и логики фразы. Мое непонимание очевидно для всех, даже для меня – я пониманию свое непонимание, но не могу понять чужое понимание. Это мне недоступно.

Мама говорит, я имею полное право на непонимание.

Она врет.

Я потерял Джона. Потерял его, хотя точно знал его местонахождение. Я мог бы позвонить ему или написать письмо. Я писал на страницах дневника. Точил карандаш и писал, исписал все страницы, стер ластиком и исписал снова.

Это было сложнее, чем как там, на кухне, где я просто говорил обо всем на свете, а Джон слушал. Пальцы уставали, потому что я слишком сильно сжимал карандаш. Грифель ломался, крошился, отваливался, все мои руки были черны, карандашные очистки лежали повсюду – на полу, на столе, в моей кровати. Я не хотел выключать свет, так что соседи по комнате куда-то задевали мою настольную лампу; я так и не нашел ее. Думаю, это Уилкс – только ему хватило бы мозгов запрятать вещь так надежно. Хотя может, я его переоцениваю.

Мне было скучно, я боролся с этим, как мог, и все ненавидели меня только сильнее, потому что я ошибался на каждом шагу, иногда нарочно. Мне нравилось, что маме приходится приезжать и плакать ради меня, мне нравилось, что Майкрофт злится, и что другие злятся, когда я говорю, что они жульничали на тесте, или где они прячут сигареты. Но настоящие неприятности я нажил, когда рассказал про наркотики.

Хуже всего, что сначала я попробовал их, а потом, не удовлетворенный результатом эксперимента, сделал объявление во время обеда. Тех двоих старшекурсников, которые продали мне порошок, увели к директору, и меня тоже. Глупо и несправедливо – ведь я помог школе, раскрыв имена распространителей. Вдвойне глупо исключать только этих бедолаг, игнорируя вину тех, кто на самом деле заправлял торговлей.

Я подозревал, что меня накажут (и речь сейчас не о школьных строчках и лишении ужина, вовсе нет). Я только не подозревал, что травля приобретет такие масштабы.

Ничего особенного. Скука.

 

**Джон  
**

Я обнаружил его сидящим на крыльце, и в первую секунду не заметил, в каком он состоянии. Удивился, что он попросту не открыл дверь своим ключом – но потом заметил, что при нем нет сумки. Он весь скрючился, сложился пополам, сжимая себя руками. Его школьная форма была в чем-то темном, лицо и волосы тоже. Я так и не узнал, что с ним сделали. Так никогда и не узнал.

Я окликнул его, но он словно бы не слышал. Наклонившись ближе, я разобрал, что он бормочет без остановки:

– Псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих, псих.

Отперев дверь, я с трудом втащил его в дом – Шерлок повис на мне, вцепившись в мой свитер, напряженный и трясущийся. Я боялся, что он заплачет, но глаза его были совершенно сухие.

– Псих, псих, псих, псих… – звучало все громче и все отчаянней. Я встряхнул его за плечи.

– Довольно.

– Псих, псих…

– Хватит!!!

Шерлок дернулся и затих. Поднял на меня глаза, тусклые, больные.

– П-помоги мне, пожалуйста…

Потом согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на мои ботинки.

Он упал на колени и начал убирать рвоту прямо руками, продолжая едва слышно что-то бормотать.

– Нет, не нужно, – я вздернул его на ноги, он повалился на меня, закатив глаза. Мне было так страшно в ту секунду… видеть его таким – безумным, невменяемым…

Кое-как мы добрались до ванной комнаты. Шерлок вцепился в меня мертвой хваткой. Мне пришлось по одному разжимать его пальцы, чтобы он смог снять одежду. Я обнаружил, что его брюки промокли.

– Ничего, ничего, – бормотал я, набирая в ванну горячей воды. Шерлок ловко забрался внутрь, согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в колени и схватившись за бортики. – Вот так, – я провел ладонью по его кудрям, Шерлок дернулся, избегая прикосновения. Но стоило мне двинуться к двери, как он буквально застонал:

– П-пожалуйста, не уходи!..

Я пытаюсь объяснить, как это произошло, но нет ни малейшего способа сделать это внятно. Хочу сказать только одно: я был нужен Шерлоку, и я не собирался бросать его. Поэтому я остался, засучил рукава и помог Шерлоку отмыться. Затем он спустил воду, но остался сидеть в ванной.

– Вылезай, – мягко попросил я, Шерлок мотнул головой, капельки-брызги разлетелись в разные стороны. Не глядя, Шерлок протянул ко мне руку.

– Помоги мне, – повторил он тихо.

– Как?

– Побудь со мной.

Мы уместились вдвоем в ванной. Я был в одежде. В брюках и свитере. Мы сидели друг напротив друга, Шерлок умостил свои босые ступни на моем животе. Напряжение медленно покидало его тело. Выдохнув, он облокотился о стенку ванной, откинул назад голову, уперся затылком в бортик. Мне тоже не казалось таким уж нелепым сидеть так рядом с ним. Я уставился в потолок, накрыл ладонью мокрые ступни Шерлока.

Так нас и застал Фидженс, явившийся за сбежавшим посреди школьного дня учеником.

Полагаю, Фидженс был и остается добропорядочным, честным человеком, который искренне заботится о доверенных ему детях, не имея ни малейшего понятия об их тайнах, горестях и мечтах.

Я могу понять, отчего он пришел в такой ужас. Могу представить его, взволнованно спешащего к дому, вбегающего в распахнутую дверь, затем по ступенькам и – к свету, льющемуся из ванной комнаты, направо по коридору. Могу представить все то смятение, отвращение и разочарование, охватившие его.

Вскрикнув что-то невнятное, он в два счета подскочил к нам. Начался ужасный переполох – Фидженс потащил Шерлока из ванной, вцепившись в его руку, Шерлок закричал, отбиваясь, а я попытался все объяснить тут же, на месте, но не сумел. Позже я множество раз пытался оправдать себя, найти нужные слова, но они, раньше всегда такие преданные и послушные, ускользали. Так и в тот миг – я мог лишь беспомощно улыбаться, должно быть, выглядя мерзким, довольным собой совратителем. Шерлок был в ужасе от всей этой сцены. Он бился в хватке Фидженса, как пойманная птица, а тот упорно волочил его к двери – видно, намереваясь запихнуть в машину и увезти как можно дальше, может даже, не озаботившись подыскать ему одежду перед этим. Все, что я видел, так это пухлые пальцы, которые оставили Шерлоку синяки на предплечье.

Вся эта сцена заняла буквально секунду и проходила в молчаливом пыхтении и сопении, пока у Шерлока не прорезался голос. Он закричал тонко, отчаянно:

– Джон!!!

Я отпихнул Фидженса прочь, вышвырнул его из ванной, мы сцепились… до чего глупо все вышло.

До чего глупо – и я не могу объяснить, не могу найти причину, по которой я так взъярился на беднягу. Все, что я способен вспомнить – в ту секунду мне хотелось выставить его из дома, с глаз долой, и я толкал его к лестнице.

В газетах позже это назвали покушением на жизнь.

Фидженс сломал ногу и подал в суд.

Для меня все было кончено.

 

**Шерлок**

 

Мой школьный семестр закончился раньше положенного. Меня увезли домой, а экзамены я сдавал дистанционно – это всех устроило. Я не вернулся в школу даже для того, чтобы собрать вещи. Их прислали по почте, все мои чемоданы. Пару недель за мной наблюдал врач, я вытерпел это, потому что знал: так надо.

Майкрофт с чего-то решил, что должен прочитать мне лекцию о вреде наркотиков. Я не слушал, он не слышал: вполне откровенно я объяснил, что не собираюсь становиться наркоманом, ведь я уже решил, что буду детективом. Майкрофту до этого не было дела. Он долго смотрел на меня, и я отчаянно хотел узнать, что творится в его голове – а потом он спросил:

– Что же там происходит? В твоем гениальном мозге?

И я не смог объяснить.

Майкрофт считал, что я принес много неприятностей. И мамуле, и Джону. Думаю, так оно и было, хотя фактически я не делал ничего противозаконного. Всего лишь попросил помощи. Не знал, что это плохо.

Мне запретили звонить Джону. Я спросил, могу ли написать хотя бы письмо.

– Можешь, – сказал Майкрофт и добавил честно, – Но оно не будет отправлено.

Это лишало затею всякого смысла, так что я просто продолжил писать в дневнике, что подарил мне Джон. Я писал для него книгу, ведь он делал то же для меня. Он писал обо мне, знаю. Наверное, я должен был писать о нем. Но я не мог. Так что просто записывал всякую ерунду.

Лето длилось бесконечно. Я проводил каникулы в подвале, там было прохладно и просторно, и мои эксперименты никому не мешали дышать, кроме меня самого. Иногда я поднимался наверх, чтобы посидеть в ванной или посчитать ступени на лестнице, украсть с кухни тост или яблоко, все в этом духе. Еще иногда гулял по окрестностям, и кто-нибудь обязательно приглядывал за мной издалека. Мне нравилось ходить, я мог делать это часами. Потом возвращался в подвал. Мама спускалась ко мне после полуночи, зажимая нос и рот платком, и велела идти в постель. Но я садился за письменный стол в своей спальне и возился с этикет-пистолетами. Собирал и разбирал, пока не создал свой, идеальный. Он был игольчатым, протыкал все, что угодно – и бархат, и дерево, и кожу. Я сделал множество этикеток и временами крепил их ко всему, чтобы все называлось своими именами.

Я не мог звонить Джону и не мог приехать к нему. Не мог позвать его в гости, чтобы показать свой подвал. Не мог притронуться. Не мог рассказать ему, что за мысль пришла мне в голову посреди ночи. Ему бы понравилось. Он бы сказал: «Здорово, Шерлок!». Он бы так сказал. Но его здесь не было.

Со мной почти никто не говорил. Мама иногда смотрела особым взглядом; долгий и пристальный, что-то он обозначал. Майкрофт уехал куда-то – кажется, отдыхать вместе со своими приятелями из яхт-клуба, но наверняка не скажу. Меня это мало заботило. Меня заботило другое.

Я понимал, что наказан, но не понимал, за что. Восстанавливая в памяти все события прошедшего месяца, одно за другим, я не находил ошибок и проступков – не больше, чем обычно, по крайней мере. Ничего такого, что могло заставить маму так смотреть на меня. Что могло заставить Майкрофта уехать. Что могло принести неприятности Джону.

Но я привык к тому, что не замечаю очевидных вещей. Мой интеллект был бесполезен. Нужно было думать сердцем, но оно для этого не приспособлено.

В августе я узнал, что буду учиться в другой школе. Достаточно далеко, чтобы никогда не увидеть Джона. Наказание становилось непереносимым. Я просто хотел, чтобы меня простили, и все снова стало по-прежнему.

– Я виноват, – сказал я маме наугад. Неверно: она покачала головой и обняла меня, я заставил себя стоять смирно.

– Нет, хороший мой. Ты здесь не при чем.

Думаю, она снова врала.

Потом я перестал есть, потому что решил умереть, но никто этого не заметил. Я забросил эксперимент на решающей стадии. Спросил маму: «Когда Майкрофт приедет?». Без него скука была только сильнее. Вечерами я уходил в библиотеку и сидел в папином кресле. Что-нибудь писал или просто думал. Разряжал свой этикет-пистолет в стены, портьеры, фрукты в вазе. «Скука» на диване, «скука» на паркетном полу, «скука» на маминой подушке, «скука», «скука», «скука».

– Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, – сказал Майкрофт, вернувшись из поездки, – но это не поможет.

– А что поможет?

– Просто дай мне немного времени, – словно бы это я распоряжался временем, как чем-то, что можно дать или забрать. Будь это так, я бы спихнул бесконечные месяцы лета с рук долой, набил бы Майкрофта часами и днями доверху, пока бы он не лопнул. – Подожди, Шерлок. Не усугубляй.

Занятия в моей новой школе начинались через неделю, и я не мог больше ждать.

– Я хочу Джона, – заявил я однажды. Мама и Майкрофт переглянулись, снова заодно. Против меня. Не страшно – я бы справился с ними двумя, с тремя, будь папа жив, со всеми. Я бы справился со всеми.

– В каком смысле хочешь? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Хочу себе. Чтобы Джон был здесь, чтобы вы прекратили эту ерунду. Почему он не может приехать? Почему мне нельзя переехать к нему?

– Милый, есть вещи, которых ты не можешь понять, – сказала мама, будто я нуждался в напоминании.

– Ну и пусть! Он мой друг. Вы хотели, чтобы я нашел друга. И что теперь? Что теперь?

– Джон – взрослый мужчина, – сообщил Майкрофт. Временами он озвучивал отвратительно очевидные вещи. – Дело в том, что ваша дружба может быть неправильно понята. Люди видят все в определенном контексте…

– Ну и пусть, – повторил я. – Джон сказал, люди вообще редко понимают друг друга, так что это не страшно.

– Боюсь, теперь он уже так не считает, – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Шерлок, вышел большой скандал. Ты сидел голым в его ванне, и в твоей крови был наркотик. И мистер Уотсон набросился на человека.

– Фидженс? Он все равно тупица, человечество ничего не потеряет, если он даже шею сломает. Нога – это вообще мелочь.

– Шерлок! – воскликнула мама. – Послушай только себя!

– Это еще зачем? Лучше бы вы послушали. Мне нужен Джон. Сейчас же.

– Ты что, не понял? – сказал Майкрофт громче. – Мистера Уотсона обвинили в педофилии по твоей вине! Не удивительно, что он вообще не хочет о тебе ничего слышать!

– Замолчи! Ты жирный!

Майкрофт посмотрел на потолок, но сжал губы очень плотно. Это всегда срабатывало. Я повернулся к маме. Майкрофт врал все время, к этому я привык. Его слова были пустой болтовней, всегда. Джон все еще был моим другом; он бы предупредил, если бы передумал на этот счет.

– Мам, – попросил я. Она подняла брови, уголки губ опустились. Грустный смайл.

– Он уехал из города, Шерлок, – сказала мама вполголоса. – Не оставил ни записки, ни нового адреса. Думаю, нужно оставить его в покое. Поверь мне, милый, так будет лучше для вас обоих.

Глотать стало тяжело.

– Дерьмо, – сказал я, и мама со мной согласилась.

В последний день каникул я не вышел из своей спальни. Чемоданы были уже собраны. Билет на поезд куплен. Я знал, что никуда не поеду. Бессмысленно: новая школа не будет лучше старой, хотя бы потому, что сам я не стал лучше или нормальней. Никогда не стану. Мама говорила, я имею право на непонимание, но она врала. Джон сказал, что если бы другие люди меня поняли, они бы меня тоже полюбили. Думаю, он ошибался.

Но я мог хотя бы попытаться. Я должен был предупредить их, всех и каждого, кого я встречу, что я такое. Чтобы они увидели и ушли сразу, а не ждали так долго, как Джон.

 

**И снова Джон**

 

Возможно, вы слышали об этом процессе и обо всем остальном; писали в газетах, три ужасные мерзкие статьи. Это была местная газета, и теперь-то я понимаю, что не каждый человек на планете выписывает ее, но тогда казалось иначе. Все вышло так неожиданно… словно с неба посыпались бомбы. Бах! Повестка в суд. Бах: и вот я уже стою перед судьей, а Фидженс сверлит взглядом мою спину, и нога его в гипсе, а на лице написано отвращение. Позже я видел это выражение на лицах многих, кто смотрел на меня.

Бабах… и в газете появляется статья о совратителе, и вот уже соседи переходят на другую сторону тротуара, завидев меня. Вслед мне несется негромкое: «Извращенец», но никогда – в лицо.

Также в газете пишут, что я вколол Шерлоку наркотик. Мне следовало догадаться. Я ведь врач; был врачом, по крайней мере. Но прежде всего я – идиот, и всегда им буду, похоже. Мне следовало догадаться, что с ним не так. Но даже в голову не пришло.

Несмотря на смелые заявления журналистки, ни слова о наркотиках не прозвучало на суде. Ни слова о наркотиках и ни слова о Шерлоке; только о Фидженсе и его счетах за лечение. У меня был хороший адвокат, он сам предложил свои услуги и назначил смехотворную плату. Позже я догадался, что его прислали Холмсы. Своеобразное извинение или забота; в любом случае, они не могли помочь мне в открытую. Не хотели, чтобы имя Шерлока было связано с этой грязной историей. И его имя ни разу не прозвучало – в газетных статьях его называли «ученик» или «невинный юноша», что наверняка его бы возмутило, прочти он хоть строчку. Но Шерлок не читал газет, я это знал. И я был рад этому.

Меня обязали выплатить Фидженсу компенсацию, это не разорило меня, но было чувствительным ударом по бюджету. Я понял, что больше не смогу арендовать дом. Однако добрейшая миссис Хадсон заверила, что готова подождать с платой пару месяцев, «Пока все не успокоится». Я едва ли не разрыдался, услышав это, да еще почувствовав ее робкое прикосновение к моему локтю. Моя милая домовладелица была той еще любительницей сплетен, но на эту не поддалась.

Я надеялся, что после суда все утихнет, но вышла вторая статья. Боюсь, что этот скандал был самым громким событием в городке за последние пару лет. Журналисты просто не могли упустить такую историю, я почти понимаю их. Я сказал «почти».

Во многих магазинах меня перестали обслуживать. Кто-то написал неприличное слово поперек входной двери. Мамаши запрещали детям гулять рядом с моим домом. Все это вызывало у меня слабое чувство тошноты и еще ощущение непоправимости: будто я попал под гигантское колесо, которое навалилось и давит, и должно уже проехать дальше, оставляя меня размазанным по мостовой, но все никак.

И еще мне не хватало Шерлока.

Я очень хотел, чтобы мне поверили. Хотя бы выслушали. Я отчаянно нуждался в человеческом участии, а еще я был идиотом, напомню вам. И когда я познакомился с той девушкой, Китти Райли, я так быстро доверился ей именно по двум вышеперечисленным причинам. Она была приезжей, и я понадеялся, что слухи до нее еще не дошли. Как и я, она была чужой здесь, а еще она была красива и флиртовала со мной. Я почти забыл это ощущение, когда красивая девушка улыбается тебе. Да. Это было так приятно...

Я решил, что надо рассказать ей все прежде, чем найдется другой доброжелатель. Рассказать правдивую версию, свою версию. Такое облегчение я испытал, выкладывая ей все. И такой ужас неделей позже.

Мы провели только одну ночь вместе, в течение которой сидели на кухне с чашкой остывшего кофе на столе между нами. Я все говорил, говорил и никак не мог остановиться. Рядом не было никого, чтобы уберечь меня от этой глупости. Рядом не было Шерлока.

Китти слушала так, будто ей и в правду интересно. Она все трогала свои волосы, заплетенные в две короткие косички: вертела их в пальцах, зажимала кончики губами.

На следующий день она уехала из города, и больше я никогда ее не видел. Разве что на крохотной фотографии под статьей, которую опубликовали чуть позже. Китти Райли, журналист. Ей даже врать не пришлось по поводу профессии – мне не хватило интереса спросить, кем она работает. Мы говорили только обо мне. О нас с Шерлоком.

Колесо наконец-то раздавило меня и укатило дальше. Больше статей не было. О чем еще писать, если со мной уже все ясно?

Самое ужасное, я и сам начал сомневаться, как все было на самом деле. Китти оказалась хорошим журналистом. Она использовала те вещи, которые я ей сказал, практически не искажая – просто выкладывая из старого паззла новый узор. Даже я почти поверил ей, что взять с посторонних людей?

Что я чувствовал на самом деле? Была ли моя любовь к Шерлоку такой уж платонической, как я хотел в это верить? Почему я позволил ему спать в моей постели, сидеть на моих коленях, обнажаться? Неужели ни разу, ни единого раза я не допустил мысли… не желал его – хотя бы случайно, где-нибудь на краю сознания, в глубине души? Разве я могу быть в этом так уверен? Могу? Точно?

Я был напуган этими сомнениями. Подумывал о том, чтобы записаться к психоаналитику – но от одной только мысли, что снова придется вытаскивать свое грязное белье на обозрение, покрывался холодным потом. Снова стали мучить кошмары, и некому было утешить меня среди ночи. Из-за того, что я нуждался в этом утешении, ждал его, мне становилось стыдно и гадко. Шерлок был далеко, и я не смел скучать по нему.

Я не мог продолжать книгу. Даже подумывал о том, чтобы сжечь ее, да не хватило духу. Что, если каждая страница в ней продиктована похотью? Или нет, запретной любовью – не многим лучше. Корыстным желанием заполучить Шерлока хотя бы в виде букв и слов, эпитетов, зарисовок. Владеть им. Сохранить для себя.

Я запер книгу в ящике стола и по три раза на день проверял, на месте ли она. Все казалось, что кто-нибудь выкрадет и использует, чтобы доказать мою вину. Кто? С какой стати? Каким образом? Я над этим не задумывался. Кажется, я сходил с ума.

Гарри хотела меня поддержать, искренне хотела. Но я не позволял ей. Меня тяготило ее присутствие, точно так же, как и отсутствие. Мне хотелось говорить ей гадости, как Шерлок это делал. Гарри такого не заслужила. Я сдерживался из-за всех сил, но едва терпел ее визиты. Она это чувствовала. Обвинила меня в неблагодарности. «Одна я с тобой общаюсь в этом городе», – сердито заявила Гарри. Чистая правда. У меня не было друзей. Был только один.

Однажды на моем пороге появился долговязый юноша с высоким лбом и рыжей шевелюрой. Он был одет в костюм-тройку, что само по себе нелепо в такую жару. Вежливо улыбнувшись, смерив меня с ног до головы беспристрастным взглядом, он спросил, может ли рассчитывать на чашку чая. Его манера, его внезапное появление и сбивающее с толку нахальство мгновенно напомнили мне Шерлока. Каким-то шестым чувством я догадался, что передо мной его брат.

Вряд ли вы способы представить, что я испытал в ту секунду. Стыд обжег меня с ног до головы; я не смел поднять на Майкрофта глаза. Конечно, что семейство Холмсов было в курсе сложившейся ситуации. Они видели эти газетные статьи и еще состояние Шерлока, когда его увезли отсюда. Они сделали очевидные выводы. Я не мог рассчитывать на понимание и прощение. И хотя длинноносый парнишка никому бы не внушил ужас, я был напуган. Пока горожане бросали на меня косые взгляды, а газеты клеймили, как совратителя, я внушал себе, что никто не вправе выносить вердикт, кроме родных Шерлока.

И вот его брат переступил порог моего дома.

Он пришел, чтобы принести извинения.

– Мне жаль, что так случилось, – сказал он искренне. – Шерлок – непростой человек, кому это знать, как не мне? Вы ни в чем не виноваты, доктор Уотсон.

Я бы испытал облегчение, если бы не его следующая фраза:

– Но лучше вам с Шерлоком больше не видится.

Я и сам это понимал. Возвращение Шерлока в этот дом казалось немыслимым. Даже самая безобидная наша с ним беседа всегда будет в глазах окружающих прелюдией, началом преступления. Я и сам не смогу верить себе, а уж как вся эта история скажется на мальчике, думать страшно. Чистый, наивный, будто младенец, как он сможет противостоять всем этим людям с их грязными домыслами? Разве не достаточно в его жизни было противостояний?

– Шерлока ждет большое будущее, – сообщил его брат. – Рано или поздно он научится жить в мире с обществом, а нет, так найдет способ существовать вне общества, и все равно добьется успеха.

– Он очень талантливый, – сказал я бестолково.

– Да, – подтвердил Майкрофт. – Талантливый и невыносимый.

– Как мне объяснить ему?

– Не нужно ничего объяснять. Вряд ли Шерлок поймет причины. Для него все это – глупые социальные условности, но они способны сломать его жизнь, оставить пятно на репутации. Мы ведь не хотим этого, доктор Уотсон? Мы желаем ему добра.

– Да, – сказал я, глядя в пространство перед собой. Глупо, но думаю, именно в тот момент я «раздавил бабочку» – и события помчались по той колее, которая вела к обрыву. Может, я склонен драматизировать, но вы ведь простите мне это? Ничего не могу с собой поделать. По сей день думаю, что виноват в том, что случилось после. В том, что произошло с Шерлоком. Думаю, это было наказанием за то, что я отрекся от него, за то, что я струсил. И когда Майкрофт сказал: «Так будет лучше для всех», – я кивнул и повторил еще раз:

– Да.

Он ушел, так и не притронувшись к чаю.

 

Вскоре после этого я переехал. Что за радость жить в городе, где все тебя презирают? И не было никакого смысла держаться за дом, куда больше не вернется Шерлок. Четыре стены можно найти в любом городе. А дом там, где сердце.

Я вернулся в Лондон. Решил, что начну новую жизнь. Буду писать короткие истории для журналов, возьму себе псевдоним. Быть может, попробую восстановить лицензию хирурга. Кто знает? Лондон – город больших возможностей. В Лондоне люди не смотрят друг другу в лица.

Книгу я оставил на дне чемодана, а мысли о Шерлоке – где-то на дне сознания. Трость купил себе новую. Снял неплохую квартирку в многоэтажном доме.

Моя новая жизнь длилась чуть меньше недели. Потом мне позвонили – среди ночи, как это у них водится – и срывающийся, перепуганный мальчишеский голос приказал немедленно приехать. Майкрофт сказал, что Шерлок в больнице. Я был там через несколько часов.

Шерлок лежал, вытянувшись на кровати и закрыв глаза. Я предположил, что ему дали снотворное. Но когда я присел на краешек матраса, Шерлок распахнул глаза и посмотрел на меня без малейшего удивления. На его лице не отражалось ничего. Не знаю, что отражалось на моем. Это видел только Шерлок.

Я протянул руку и коснулся швов на его щеке. Провел пальцем по шрамам на лбу. Вспухшие линии там, где игла вспорола кожу. На его лице, на его шее. Множество раз одно и то же слово.

Псих.

Мои пальцы задержались у ворота просторной больничной рубашки. Шерлок закрыл глаза; не знаю, делал ли я ему больно. Он мне – делал. Я чуть отогнул ткань, чтобы убедиться, что он вырезал это по всему телу.

Майкрофт сказал, всюду была кровь. Она сочилась из множества глубоких уколов, никак не останавливалась. Шерлоку потребовалась порция донорской; немного простой, посредственной крови обычного человека, чтобы разбавить его гениальность.

На его руках. На локтевом сгибе, где кожа совсем нежная. Должно быть, больно. Я провел пальцами, едва касаясь. Ниже по худой руке, до тонкой кожи запястья с голубыми венками. К беззащитно раскрытой ладони.

Шерлок сжал пальцы, поймав мою руку. Ловушка захлопнулась. Я вдруг понял, что он не отпустит.

И выдохнул, наконец.

В тот день мы совсем не говорили – Шерлок почти сразу уснул, а я еще немного посидел с ним в палате. Потом прогулялся до больничного кафетерия, где компанию мне составило семейство Холмс. Я был представлен его матери; она взялась за мою руку, сжала в ладонях и не выпускала, так что кружку пришлось держать правой. Миссис Холмс глядела доверчиво и умоляюще, словно ждала, что я отпущу все ее грехи – вот уж глупости. Майкрофт вел себя церемонно и сковано, все его фразы выходили отрывистыми и похожими на приказания. Бедный мальчик был напуган до полусмерти.

Мы немного поговорили о Шерлоке, но ни слова не было сказано о том, останусь ли я с ним, или вернусь в Лондон. Мне казалось, здесь нечего обсуждать.

Позже Шерлок попытался объяснить, зачем это сделал. Не чтобы огорчить мамулю, конечно же. Он пытался подобрать слова и близоруко щурился, сидя в кровати. Его щека была вспахана клеймом, что он сам себе поставил. Самый ошибочный диагноз, какой только можно сделать, сурово заявил я.

А потом предложил ему другой вариант. Как помочь людям понять его. Рассказать, кто он такой на самом деле – вопреки всем глупым ярлыкам, что на него повесили другие люди и даже он сам. Я объяснил, что потребуется гораздо больше слов, чтобы рассказать о нем. Больше, чем одно. Возможно, потребуется целая книга. Но, скорее всего, и книги будет мало.

Майкрофт привез его дневник и передал мне торжественно, словно монарший жезл. Почерк, надо сказать, был больше похож на шифровку, так что Шерлок зачитывал некоторые места вслух своим спокойным, сломавшимся, уже не мальчишеским голосом. Я притащил в палату печатную машинку. Стучал по ней сутками напролет, что очень сердило медсестер. Но это помогало Шерлоку уснуть. Это помогало. В конце концов, у него тоже были дурные привычки – он точил карандаши прямо на постель, и все одеяло было в очистках!..

Последняя глава была закончена в день его выписки. Мы обменялись рукописями. А потом перемешали страницы – как будто пальцы переплели.

Если говорить начистоту, мне эта книга была нужна не меньше, чем Шерлоку. Я все пытался оправдаться, объяснить. Рассказать свою нехитрую историю. Ведь не только гении хотят быть понятыми.

Но теперь мне все равно. С последней страницей закончится мой монолог, мой голос смолкнет. Вряд ли вы вспомните обо мне через пару часов; и то верно – у вас ведь свои истории.

Захлопнутая книга и захлопнутая дверь – похожие понятия. Вот только за дверью продолжает что-то происходить. Пиликает скрипка. Стрекочут клавиши печатной машинки. Бормочет телевизор. Свистит чайник, закипев.

Наступает время сэндвичей с бананами.


End file.
